


Meet Me in a Dream

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Briefly implied Mammon/MC, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Belphegor has needs. Sleep, mostly. But the last thing he needs is for that to get in the way of his time with Beelzebub now that they're finally reunited.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Meet Me in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this is the first Beel/Belphie fic in English but i have a feeling i won't let it be the last
> 
> that being said please read the tags before jumping into the fic!

Beelzebub shut the fridge, finally satisfied with his midnight snack, before making his way to Belphegor’s room. It had made its way back into his routine so naturally after Belphegor’s release from the attic; Beelzebub would spend the evening with Yuki and Mammon, mooching as much food as he could from them before giving them their privacy, and go (more or less) straight to Belphegor’s room for some privacy of their own.

He unlocked and opened Belphegor’s door quietly, despite knowing that it would take far more than a door opening to wake his brother once he’d fallen asleep for the night. Still, he closed the door with equal care before taking in the sight of Belphegor in repose. He lay on his stomach above the covers, short boxers revealing the smooth length of his legs in the dim light. There was an unguarded vulnerability to Belphegor when he slept here that Beelzebub never saw from him elsewhere, and his heart swelled at the knowledge that he would always be invited in like this. 

Beelzebub’s eyes flitted to the nightstand, where a telltale bottle of lube revealed Belphegor’s intentions in sleeping on top of the covers that night. Beelzebub didn’t entirely understand why Belphegor let him do this, but in the months since his release, he’d come to enjoy it enough not to question it. He picked the bottle of lube up off the nightstand, reading the note that had been set under it.

_If you use this, be gentle, and put the plug back after._

_P.S. Let’s go out for breakfast tomorrow. I stole some coupons from Mammon’s stash._

Belphegor was incomprehensible, Beelzebub decided as he set the note down.

More importantly, he was irresistible. Beelzebub stripped and moved to the bed, taking care not to disturb the mattress too much as he kneeled before Belphegor and slid the boxers down his legs. Sure enough, Belphegor had prepared himself already, and the steel of the aforementioned plug shone in what little light peeking in through the curtains. It was warm to the touch as Beelzebub grabbed it lightly, pulling at it ever so slightly before fucking back into Belphegor with it, slowly picking up speed as he used it to prepare him. Small moans started to escape Belphegor, but he showed no signs of waking, and Beelzebub took the cue to gently pull the plug out before popping open the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before fingering Belphegor to make sure he would be prepared enough. As more quiet moans floated to Beelzebub’s ears, his patience wore down, and he poured more lube onto his hands to slick up his cock before wiping his hands on the sheets to dry them off. He’d deal with that later.

Still, Belphegor’s order to _be gentle_ hadn’t been lost on Beelzebub. His hands closed gingerly around Belphegor’s waist, lifting his hips slowly to line the two of them up. Despite being asleep, Belphegor had gotten hard from the stimulation and his cock leaked a trail of precum down onto the sheets below. Beelzebub pushed in with an agonizing slowness, meeting little resistance until he bottomed out in Belphegor’s relaxed hole. 

Beelzebub stilled for a moment, staring down at Belphegor bared beneath him, hair spilling out onto the mattress. It would never cease to amaze him – the level of trust his brother would put in him in moments like this, giving himself entirely to his whims, knowing that Beelzebub would never use the opportunity to hurt him. 

He didn’t deserve this much trust, he thought despite himself, but he could never deny himself this or any other side of Belphegor again, he realized. He loved him too much for his own good. Beelzebub started to move, the grindingly slow pace drawing out the sensation far more than his usual pace did. Drawn along by habit, he dragged his cock along Belphegor’s sweet spot, and he tightened around Beelzebub’s cock as they both twitched at the extra sensation. He shouldn’t be this close already, Beelzebub thought, but Belphegor’s responsiveness even in this state was driving him closer and closer the edge. For how seldom they did this together, Belphegor had a certain power in his sleep that Beelzebub was sure he would never be able to match or comprehend. He continued to thrust slowly into him, relishing every inch of friction as his grip on Belphegor’s waist tightened. 

He was close now, and his thrusts were getting more forceful as he got ready to finish inside him. He could tell Belphegor was getting close too, as his hole began to tighten and spasm around Beelzebub, finally pushing him over the edge as he gave a final forceful thrust into him, bottoming out and letting his cock twitch inside as he pumped Belphegor full. Below him, Belphegor spilled his own pleasure onto the sheets, and, through the haze of his orgasm, Beelzebub hoped Belphegor hadn’t woken up from his own.

After riding out his pleasure, Beelzebub slowly pulled out and lowered Belphegor’s hips back to the mattress, putting the plug back in as requested before rolling him to his side to get him out of his... mess, he would say. He took a peek at Belphegor’s face, seeing, to his relief, no signs of consciousness. The last thing he wanted was to have woken Belphegor up like that after having been told so clearly to be gentle. Satisfied with his performance, Beelzebub finally lay on his side behind his brother, wrapping his arms loosely around him. This was his favourite part of the night, he was finding. His famished trips to the kitchen fulfilled a specific and crucial need, but after these few months together after decades apart… He couldn’t bring himself to live without this, either.

“I love you so much,” he muttered into Belphegor’s ear, almost without meaning to.

“I love you too, Beel.” _Shit._ “…Let’s go back to sleep, huh?”

Beelzebub couldn’t find it in himself to stay mortified for long as Belphegor’s words sank in, and he tightened his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could. “Yeah.” Beelzebub felt Belphegor relax in his arms as sleep took him again, and, contented, Beelzebub followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still at lesson 3 i just want them to be happy together


End file.
